<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Times, Bad Decisions by OrangeSorbetto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862334">Good Times, Bad Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto'>OrangeSorbetto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Partying, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, before the events of Chrono Stone, Gamma was quite a rebel when El Dorado dealt him the poor hand of being a third ranked captain out of him, Alpha, and Beta. In his frustration he goes to a secret party and he meets Zanark, but the question is, will he remember it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zanark Avalonic/Gamma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Times, Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer; there is underage drinking and sneaking out (and kissing) in this story, but nothing more scandalous than that. Also in case it is not clear this is supposed to be Zanark before he is captured by El Dorado, so there might be some different subtle personality changes there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dilapidated part of the city, well, more of the outskirts of the city, El Dorado really had no jurisdiction there. It was mostly inhabited by people who lived against the norm, or people who were in unfortunate financial situations. Very often, it was inhabited by young people who needed to let off steam. There were constant secret parties that weren’t so secret.</p><p>The first time Protocol Omega had encountered one of these parties was when they had to follow the lead of a time criminal who might have been at one of those parties. At this time, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma were still working together and often assigned missions together. It wasn’t until later in their careers with El Dorado did they get separate teams and missions.</p><p>The underground party raged at night and the three were let in without problems. Perhaps it was the uniforms or the air of superiority the three had, but they got in and got to their investigation without issue. People always knew who they were, and at this particular location, they were cautious, but when they ultimately did not shut down the party, there were no problems. El Dorado had more important things to worry about than speakeasies. </p><p>Besides, Gamma thought it looked like they were having fun. He would never attend one of those parties though. Neither would Alpha or Beta.</p><p>It wasn’t until a member of Protocol Omega died did Alpha, Beta, or Gamma have their cores shaken. It was finally then the reality of how dangerous their jobs were that they realized they were not immortal. The fact that they could die at any of these missions was now a possibility. It was hard during this time.</p><p>It was around this time El Dorado gave the teams ranks. Gamma ranked third of the three captains. It was an insult--he was stronger than the other two, but he was the last of all of them. </p><p>“If you two would take your duties more seriously, like Alpha, you would be higher ranked.” The Chairman made sure to tell Beta and Gamma. It turned out they were both unhappy with the outcome. </p><p>They had already had a rivalry between the two of them, but they assumed they had a rivalry for the top spot. Alpha was not as strong as they were.</p><p>That was when Gamma was angry enough to rebel. “Do you believe that, Rujiku?” Gamma exclaimed as he sat in his room with his best friend at his side. “I do everything for Protocol Omega and El Dorado and they rank me last!”</p><p>“Its idiotic.” Rujiku would always agree with Gamma. They had been best friends since they were children put into the Protocol Omega project. </p><p>“I can’t believe that I have to put up with this. They ranked Beta over me--they ranked Alpha over me!”</p><p>“Gamma, you need to calm down.” Rujiku finally said, trying to de-escalate his frustration. “You’re stronger than all of them anyways. They’ll see eventually.”</p><p>Gamma shook his head. “It’s just not fair.” He muttered. “The Chairman said I didn’t take my job seriously! What does that even mean!? All I do is work!”</p><p>“I think you need a distraction…” Rujiku muttered. “Sitting here dwelling on it is just going to make you angrier. I would say we can go shopping but it’s a little late for that.”</p><p>Gamma pouted sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest. The idea of a distraction that wasn’t something mandated by El Dorado was a hard one to be entertained by. He could play music, or dance, or paint or read or do all the extracurriculars that the Protocol Omega operation mandated they do while studying and training with them, but that was like doing something that El Dorado wanted. Gamma did not want to do that.</p><p>He wanted to rebel.</p><p>Then it hit him. He did have something else he could do. “You’re right, Rujiku.”</p><p>“I am?” Rujiku never imagined to hear that from his proud captain, but he liked the change.</p><p>“You are.” Gamma threw himself off his bed and started flinging through his dresser for clothes to wear. He found fashionable ripped jeans and a sleeveless top to match. “You and I are going out. Go find something cute to wear.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean going out?” </p><p>“We’re going out. To a party. I know where one is.” </p><p>“El Dorado won’t let us out, though.” </p><p>Gamma rolled his eyes. “Rujiku, I have the code to the door. It’s easy.” There had only been a handful of times he had to leave, but they didn’t really secure it. They just threatened that they had. Gamma had always been the rebellious one of the group, but he had never rebelled like this before. “So go get changed and meet me back here!”</p><p>--</p><p>As expected the two were able to get into the party with no problems. The bouncer let them in as it seemed age or status had nothing to do with who could or couldn’t get in. People knew the two were elite time agents who worked for the government, but they didn’t care.</p><p>They experimented with alcohol and danced to the loud music. They talked to other drunk people, some possibly on some type of drugs. They had the most fun that they had had in a while.</p><p>And they snuck back into Protocol Omega without any suspicion when the night was done.</p><p>--</p><p>The next week, Gamma was still upset that he was last ranked. He was regularly treated that way, unable to work on missions and stuck training with his team all the time instead. Because of that, his teammates also felt the sting of rejection. They definitely knew it made their captain upset.</p><p>But Gamma had the perfect way of pulling his friends out of the slump, and he would show them.</p><p>--</p><p>Gamma had become addicted to the parties. It was only the second one but he knew he would be going more often. The rush of sneaking out, and doing something he wasn’t supposed to gave him a feeling of control he had never had before. He felt alive.</p><p>When he arrived at the party the bouncer gave a grin and a wink. He knew who they were and let them in. Everyone knew Protocol Omega, and knowing they weren’t going to snitch was even better.</p><p>When Protocol Omega 3.0 got there, music was blasting and the lights were flashing. Drinks were flowing one after another to everyone around. It was like an elite club of rebels and they definitely belonged there.</p><p>Gamma had taken a break from dancing to go to the bar, and ordered a drink. No ID’s were checked and the bartender winked. </p><p>“For our elite temporal agents, this is on the house.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Gamma took the glass with a surprised smile. “Oh? Thank you.” He giggled a bit wondering if the bartender was flirting with him, but the man had already gone off to work on getting other drinks out. Gamma didn’t mind, he was still having fun. He sipped the sweetened alcoholic beverage and looked out to the sea of people. He couldn’t find Rujiku or Dhanna or anyone. Oh well, he’d see them later.</p><p>“A temporal agent, huh?” A voice from next to Gamma at the bar spoke up.</p><p>He quickly glanced over to see who was talking to him, immediately alert. Protocol Omega had made him always on guard, but he had to remind himself that he wasn’t on a mission. He was living his life now, not working. And he was reminded that when he saw who was speaking.</p><p>He was an interesting looking guy, tall, dark hair and skin, and bright red eyes. He wore his long dark hair down in many braids, and he had a cocky smile on his face.</p><p>“You work for El Dorado?” He asked curiously. </p><p>Gamma really didn’t hate this new attention. He found the man attractive. “Maybe I do.” He said coyly with a smile. “What of it?”</p><p>The man shrugged with a chuckle. “I just don’t expect to see an El Dorado employee in a place like this.” He explained and sipped his drink. “I thought you guys would be too good for something like this.”</p><p>“I’m Protocol Omega.” Gamma clarified. “Not El Dorado.”</p><p>“They employ you, don’t they?” The guy’s smile stayed. “That’s all I was asking.”</p><p>Gamma kept his smile and shrugged back to the guy. “Well, El Dorado is a bunch of cranky old men, and I just take their money.” By this point, this had been Gamma’s second drink of the night. He was getting a little tipsy.</p><p>The guy sipped his drink. “Well, that’s good to know. I’m just glad they’re not here to bust the place.” He was silent again for a second before that handsome grin of his got wider. “Do those cranky old men know you’re out tonight?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Gamma was enjoying this playful banter. “You have a lot of questions about my job. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? What do you do?”</p><p>The guy chuckled again. “I’m a performer.” He answered. “Don’t get paid a whole lot, but it’s fun. No cranky old guys to give me money.”</p><p>Gamma giggled. “A performer? What? Like an actor?” He rested his arm on the bar behind him, getting comfortable. </p><p>“Yeah, sometimes.” He answered nonchalantly.</p><p>The fact this guy was so mysterious drew Gamma in like a fly to honey. He smiled at him some more, letting the atmosphere of the party take over. He was there to have fun, right? “Then what brings an actor to a place like this?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“I told you I’m an actor sometimes.” The man had to clarify again, before he sipped his drink. “And I’m performing here tonight.”</p><p>“Oh? On stage?” Gamma looked interested.</p><p>“Yeah.” He gestured to said stage and then smiled at the guy in front of him. “I’m in a band.”</p><p>Gamma’s eyes gleamed as he looked at him. This was the perfect mysterious musician he needed to flirt with. This was exactly what El Dorado wouldn’t want. “That’s exciting.” He said, his voice singing with enthusiasm. “What instrument do you play?” </p><p>“Bass guitar.” He answered simply. </p><p>So it wasn’t a frontman guitarist and singer that Gamma was hoping for--that would have been the perfect picture--but it was good enough. If El Dorado found out he was with this mysterious man they would be shattered in pieces with anger, but of course, they wouldn’t find out. Gamma felt so alive already.</p><p>“Interesting.” He finally said. “So then are you here alone?” Which was code to asking if he had a significant other. He had no care in the world what this guy’s age was. He assumed the other didn’t care either. It was a dangerous game Gamma was playing, but he was playing it to rebel.</p><p>“Alone? I suppose besides my band, I am.” He answered. “Are you here alone?” </p><p>Gamma almost answered that he was with his friends, but if he was alone it would be so much more interesting. “I am now.” He answered and sipped his drink. “Perhaps I can keep you company.”</p><p>“Heh, maybe--”</p><p>“Yo--! We’re on in five!” The mysterious man was interrupted by a yell behind him. The voice was from a pretty girl with her hair tied up in many ties. </p><p>He turned around and nodded. “I’ll be there in a second.” He turned back and downed his drink. Once it was empty he set it on the counter. “You gonna be here long?” He asked afterwards.</p><p>“If you want me to.” Gamma said, completely struck by the man.</p><p>“Then if you’re here after my set I’ll meet you back here.” The man took a step from the bar but turned back. “I’m Zanark, by the way.”</p><p>“I’m Gamma.” A boring name given by El Dorado, but he gave a coy tone in his voice to make it sound interesting.<br/>
“I know.” Zanark grinned and walked off.</p><p>Gamma had forgotten everyone knew Protocol Omega, but he smiled anyways. That guy was so cute. Flirting was fun.</p><p>He almost decided to leave the bar and go back to dance, but the bartender handed him another drink when he finished his.</p><p>“On the house.” He said again.</p><p>Gamma thanked him and happily drank it. Maybe he would watch the set from there. </p><p>When the lights went out a few minutes later, and the musicians took the stage, Gamma was surprised to see the man he was flirting with take the front microphone with his bass guitar slung over his shoulder. He looked to his band mates, counted down and they began to play loud but eclectic sounding music.</p><p>Seconds later, Zanark began to sing. So he was the frontman of a mysterious angry sounding band. The lyrics were as angry as the music sounded, but it was definitely something people could dance too, and still be mad at the state of the world. And that’s exactly what the crowd seemed to be doing.</p><p>It made sense. A lot of the people who attended the club were outsiders, or people who were less fortunate, it seemed. A lot were young people trying to find themselves. </p><p>Gamma thought it was so hot. </p><p>“The band’s pretty good huh?” Gamma heard the familiar voice of his best friend next to him, and smiled when he did. Rujiku humbly turned down a free drink from the bartender. He saw Gamma drinking and knew he would have to be the sober one.</p><p>“I was just talking to that guy.” He told him.</p><p>“That guy? The singer?” Rujiku asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I think he was flirting with me.” Gamma giggled at the thought of it. He wondered if he should wait, or go flirt with someone else. It made his whole body feel warm and excited. Or maybe that was the alcohol…</p><p>Rujiku gave a surprised expression and kept watching. “Dhanna and Galling are still on the floor.” He gave the update, changing the subject. “It’s past midnight, should we head back soon?”</p><p>Gamma shook his head. “I wanna see the band.” He explained. “Besides, there’s nothing to worry about, I can get us back in without trouble.” </p><p>Rujiku hummed in thought but nodded. “Okay.” He finally muttered and watched the band. If Gamma said it would be fine, he would listen to his captain and best friend.</p><p>Zanark’s singing voice was not only good, it was very enticing to Gamma. He really liked the idea of going home with some sexy mysterious frontman instead of going back to El Dorado. He knew he never could, but he reminded himself that he could die tomorrow on a mission and never have this much fun again. He had to stay to see that guy at the end of the show.</p><p>And at the end of the show, Zanark left the stage and began walking towards the bar. Gamma was on his fourth drink by then, which he knew was too many. He didn’t care.</p><p>Zanark sauntered up and Rujiku straightened from behind Gamma. He was on alert to protect and take orders from his leader, like he would on a mission. He didn’t know this guy and he couldn’t trust him.</p><p>Zanark grinned walking up to the temporal agent he was previously flirting with. “I told you I was a performer.” </p><p>Gamma giggled. “You did.” He raised an eyebrow at him now and leaned against the counter.</p><p>“What did you think?” He had to ask. He was curious.</p><p>Gamma took a step closer to him, subtly, just enough to be a few inches closer. “I liked it.” He said truthfully, downplaying how entranced he really was. He had to play a little hard to get. “I’m usually into drummers, though.” He lied.</p><p>Rujiku narrowed his eyes at the sight. What drummers?</p><p>Zanark laughed a bit and took a step closer. “So am I the exception?” He asked slyly.</p><p>Gamma giggled again. Flirting was so fun. Maybe he could kiss him too. This would be the ultimate night of rebellion if he could. Well besides going off with the guy. There was no way he could get away with that. “I never said that.” He sipped his drink and set it down, so he could reach his hands up and rest them on the others shoulders. By now they were inches apart, and Gamma felt like he was on fire, he was so excited.</p><p>Rujiku, on the other hand, was nervous. He watched them still, unsure if he should intervene. It was clear Gamma was drunk, and he couldn’t let his captain get into any trouble. </p><p>“I don’t think you have to.” Zanark placed a hand on the others waist and pulled him closer now.<br/>
Without hesitation, Gamma did as he wanted too and leaned up to kiss the man. He hadn’t kissed anyone outside of Protocol Omega before--well outside of a harmless game of truth or dare--so this was a completely new feeling.</p><p>After a few seconds Zanark pulled away and smiled down at the shorter one. “Okay, you are pretty drunk.” He finally said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Only a little.” Gamma reached up and tried to kiss him again, but Zanark pulled away.</p><p>“Hey--your friend looks a little upset.” Zanark’s eyes wandered to Rujiku and he smiled. He knew he was with him because he had seen Protocol Omega before. It was obvious he was another member.</p><p>Rujiku blushed slightly and shook his head, looking away. “I’m not a part of this.”</p><p>Gamma looked back at Rujiku and then turned his head back just as quickly. “He’s not a part of this, see?” He giggled and leaned up to him so they were centimeters away from each other. “Kiss me.” He ordered him in a sultry tone now.</p><p>Zanark chuckled, looking down at the others eager lips, and then to his ice blue eyes. “Make me.” He challenged now, knowing that they probably wouldn’t last long in that position.</p><p>Gamma grinned and kissed him again, not caring who saw. Which this time, including Dhanna and Galling as well, as they had just gotten off the floor, assuming it would be time to go back soon.</p><p>Rujiku gave them a nervous look gesturing to Gamma and this strange man. </p><p>Galling sighed. “Leader, we have to go.” Using his formal title to get the others attention, he hoped it might seem like they were needed back at El Dorado. “We’ll have to be up in a few hours.”</p><p>Zanark pulled away now. “Your friends are looking for you.” He said and looked back at the group of frustrated looking Protocol Omega members.</p><p>Gamma sighed, drunk and flustered from kissing a cute boy and now being interrupted from it. He turned around to look at them “Can I help you?” He slurred, upset. </p><p>And with a sudden blow of the lights, and the music stopped, the sober kicked into the Gamma really quickly. “What’s going on?” He said as alert as he could be in the darkness, letting go of the man in front of him.</p><p>“Party’s shut down!” The bouncer’s voice from the front door had boomed throughout the venue. “Everyone leave out the back, quickly!”</p><p>There was a sudden slight panic from the group of young rebels as everyone started flooding out of the venue now.</p><p>“Zan, we gotta bounce!” A member of the band on the stage had raced up to the group now, looking fidgety and somewhat paranoid. “Someone snitched!”</p><p>“Snitched to who? El Dorado!?” Rujiku looked around nervous and then looked at his captain. “We have to leave!”</p><p>Zanark looked around and grinned back at the younger man he was just making out with. “Well, I guess it’s a lucky day for your friends.” He took a step back and turned around. “See you at the next one!”</p><p>“Goddamn it!” Gamma, still drunk, but much more sober suddenly, shook his head and watched the cute guy he was just kissing leave without so much as a number.</p><p>“How do we get outta here?” Dhanna asked, surveying the doors like a good agent. </p><p>“If we teleport out, we’ll get home faster but they’ll know we did it.” Galling commented now, doing the same as Dhanna.</p><p>“But if we stay here, they’ll know we’re here.” Rujiku grabbed his communicator ready to use the teleport button. </p><p>“No!” Gamma grabbed his arm and began running towards where he saw Zanark leave. “I have an idea.” He wasn’t in the right frame of mind, but he followed where he knew the band members had left. He thought maybe if he caught up with them, he could get a number.</p><p>The members of Protocol Omega 3.0 followed suit and were led outside of the building to a bunch of other confused and wandering young people.</p><p>No Zanark in sight.</p><p>“Gamma, we have to leave.” Rujiku adviced now grabbing his best friend’s arm in a state of defiance. He knew he was chasing that boy and it was definitely irresponsible at a time like this.</p><p>Gamma pulled his arm back now, frustrated. “Ugh, you’re right, fine.” He muttered, the cool night time air hitting his face sobered him up further. He began walking them behind buildings and rubble of the dilapidated part of town they were in.</p><p>It took a bit of silent walking for them to make it back to El Dorado where they snuck in without being noticed. Thankfully, it seemed if there were agents on the prowl to shut down the speakeasy, they weren’t around now.</p><p>Gamma was led to bed by his best friend who worried about his drunken state. Rujiku got him a glass of water and made sure he was alive before leaving him to sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning Gamma had a splitting headache accompanied by nausea. He had never been this sick before and it was an abhorrent feeling.</p><p>He barely remembered the night before, and he definitely didn’t want to think about it. He knew he must have done something embarrassing.</p><p>So he left it at that, and went to train with a hangover. It was all fine until they were alone in the hall ready to leave for their lunch.</p><p>“Do you remember making out with that guy last night?” Dhanna had to ask with a grin as she followed her leader down the hall.</p><p>Gamma looked at her, his face bright red and then looked straight ahead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied flustered. Upon hearing that, he had somewhat of a flash of his lips on someone else’s but he did not remember enough.</p><p>Galling decided to refresh his memory. “You made out with the lead si--”</p><p>“If you don’t keep your mouth shut I’m requesting El Dorado for replacements and to send you all to MUGEN.” Gamma muttered under his breath in case any other Protocol Omega members saw, his face bright pink still. </p><p>His friends knew he didn’t mean it, but they looked at each other with grins on their faces and their mouths closed. They’d let their leader have his pride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay more ZanaGan no one asked for!! It's very self indulgent, but I like the idea that these two have met before, but Gamma doesn't remember and Zanark does and that's why he acts the way he does when he takes over Protocol Omega 3.0.<br/>(Also I apologize for an grammar or spelling errors I tried lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>